towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Templar
"I am the divine servant, none shall defy me!" The Templar is an Epic hero of the Tank class. He wields Two-Handed Slashing weapons and wear plate armor. Description Tank: A powerful holy warrior who can revive all party members. Skills Soul Skill *'Divine Intervention' - Resurrects all dead party members to % health. One use per combat. (Party, Cost 100) Active Skills *'Tempest Blade' - Deal damage to a target (Single, Melee, Physical, Short) *'True Strike' - Deal true damage to a target (Single, Melee, True Damage, Short) *'Leaping Strike' - Deal damage to a target (Single, Ranged, Physical, Medium) *'Punish the Wicked' - Stun all enemies (All Enemies, Medium) *'Challenge Evil' - Forces all enemies to attack Templar temporarily. Gain bonus health. (All Enemies, Short) Passive Skills *'Divine Favor' - Increases armor and resists by % when below 30% health *'Resistant' - Increases resists by % *'Wrathful' - Increases damage dealt by % Strategy Templar is a low priority hero that doesn't have much parity with other heroes until nearly the end of the game. One of his main problems is that his soul skill is difficult to utilize well. Divine Intervention revives all heroes in the party, which may seem really good at first, but the fact that it is a one-time use severely hampers his abilities. Take Cleric, for instance, who can revive heroes indefinitely (as long as there is enough soul energy to go around). While Templar's Divine Intervention has a lower soul energy cost than Resurrect, that soul skill slot sits dead for the rest of the battle. It also brings a risk factor into question, where users have to figure out how to make the soul skill count (preferably by reviving all 3 allies at once) while also making sure that the Templar doesn't die before then. Finally, the allies are brought back with far too low health--again, compare this to Resurrect, which brings allies back with 60% health at 7 stars. For these reasons, Divine Intervention is not a preferable soul skill for Templar and it can make him unappealing as a hero. His other skills are just as questionable. Punish the Wicked may be one of his best skills available, but Ninja's Poisoned Smoke Bomb does the same thing AND deals damage AND can be controlled AND cycles faster. Challenge Evil is also a good option to have, since he is a tank, but the bonus health pales in comparison to Knight's Threaten skill, which gives an armour buff that synergizes well with his Enhanced Armor passive. All his other active skills are attacks, which not only leave Templar's defensive capabilities lacking, but due to the fact that most Two-Handed Slashing weapons have low attack power, he also lacks offensive capability. As for passives, Divine Favor has a good armour and resistance buff but requires Templar to be near death already; Resistant provides a rather small resistance boost; and Wrathful doesn't do much more than make his mediocre damage less mediocre. To top it all off, Templar is an epic hero, so it is extremely hard to obtain soul stones for him and push up his star levels, resulting in him being outclassed by Common and Uncommon heroes which will naturally increase in star level faster. Even within the Epic category, he is still outclassed by stronger epic heroes like Blackguard, Necromancer, and Valkyrie which are more worthwhile investments that pay off sooner. All of these factors makes Templar a low-tier hero which doesn't find much value anywhere in the game. However, come late game, Templar sees some opportunities to be playable. At level 55 he gains access to Reaver's Blade and Accursed Spark, which are some of the best weapons in the game (like the Piercing Blade or King's Hammer in usefulness). With the Reaver's Blade, Templar's attack power shoots up by a considerable margin, as with the double-damage boost from Accursed Spark. He also has Strength of Legend(for below 55), The Fortress, and Plate of Undeath as options for armour, all of which protect Templar as least as well as they would any other plate-wearing hero. Once he reaches a high star level, his stats become comparable to other heroes and he has some use in Hero Battles. A common strategy involving Templar is to use Cleric and Templar in the same team. Revive Templar if Templar dies; revive Cleric if Cleric dies. This can work both as a stall tactic and also a method of prolonging the length of time which your team can deal damage to your opponent. While he still doesn't outshine the other paradigms of powerful heroes, Templar can nevertheless be redeemed as a viable choice to use once the endgame is reached. Extra Tips Plate Of Undeath has a multitude of good Special Properties: not least of which are Defy Death(Finally!), Hard to Kill(both borrowed from monster skillsets) which gives 20% armour at 70% health, +5% faster skill cooldowns, +50% magic resist, and a Divine Favor that stacks with the Templar's passive, effectively rendering most physical and magic damage dealers useless. Accursed Spark provides a party-wide +5% faster skilldown that stacks with other similar equips, and gives nearly as much offensive-boost as Reavers Blade while still giving good defense on top of Warding Spirits. * With both of these and the Resistant passive, given time, the Templar will have more than 100% resistance. This means some magic attacks will be reduced to SINGLE DIGITS in damage(like the Warlock against shadow, but with nearly everything), unless they're incredibly strong, or deal true damage. * Also, The Undeath Plate will help lots in countering the -10% Armour from the Spark Category:Heroes Category:Epic Category:Tanks